dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Network
Extracted from Driver Parallel Lines / Network. XBOX English 00000Please reconnect controller %s. 00001$^B Sign Out 00002$^D Back 00003Please sign out of the internet, then sign in again to send or receive this voice message. 00004&^A Continue 00005Voice message no longer available. 00006$^A Yes 00007$^D No 00008$^A Select 00009Controller %s 00010Press $^A to start 00011Enter pass code 00012Your Xbox console cannot connect to Xbox Live. Do you want to start the troubleshooter? 00013You have an important message from Xbox Live. You must read this message before you can sign in. 00014Could not connect to Xbox Live. Do you want to troubleshoot your network connection in the Xbox Dashboard? 00015The Xbox Live service is very busy. Please try again later. 00016You have a new Xbox Live message. Would you like to read it now? 00017A required update is available for the Xbox Live service. You cannot connect to Xbox Live until the update is installed. 00018This account is not current. You need to update the account in Account Recovery. 00019$^A Join 00020Connect controller 00021Press $^A to join 00022Send feedback 00023Good attitude 00024Great session 00025Bad name 00026Cheating 00027Screaming 00028Threats or harassment 00029Cursing or lewdness 00030Feedback On This Voice Message 00031Harassing voice message 00032Offensive voice message 00033Spam 00034Play voice message 00035Voice:On 00036Voice:Off 00037Voice through TV 00038You can submit feedback only once per voice message. 00039Record Voice Message 00040Stop 00041Do you want to send a voice message with this friend request? 00042Send game invite with voice message 00043Voice Message Included 00044Voice Message 00045Mute 00046Unmute 00047Feedback 00048You were signed out of Xbox Live because another person signed in using your account. 00049Connection to Xbox Live lost. Please sign in again. 00050$^A Troubleshoot 00051$^A Read Now 00052$^A Read Later 00053$^A New Account 00054$^A Recover 00055Please connect the Xbox Communicator to continue. 00056To join, insert the %s disc. Or press B and then save your current game before inserting the new disc. 00057To join %s, insert the appropriate disc. Or press B and then save your current game before inserting the new disc. 00058If you exit to join %s, the current game will end for all other players. 00059Send Voice Message 00400** TO ADD ** 00401 00402Yes 00403No 00404OK 00405No Limit 00406Now 00407Then 00408Not Implemented 00409Live 00410Guest 00411Sign-In 00412Host A Game 00413Are you sure? 00414No Action 00415Driver 4 00416Offline 00417Online 00418Current Players 00419Recent Players 00420Players 00421No players found. 00500Friends 00501Sent: %s 00502Subject: Game Invite 00503Playing %s 00504Available in %s 00505Online in %s 00506Wants to play %s 00507Invited to play 00508Accepted your invitation to play 00509Declined your invitation to play 00510Wants to be your friend 00511Friend request sent 00512Playing %s (joinable) 00513There are currently no friends in your Friends List. 00514Send game invite 00515Accept game invite 00516Decline game invite 00517Cancel game invite 00518Join friend 00519Decline friend request 00520Block future requests 00521Cancel friend request 00522Remove friend 00523Are you sure you want to remove this player from your Friends List? 00524Are you sure you want to permanently block friend requests from this player? 00525Friend Options 00526%s has accepted a game invitation. Join game now? 00527%s must sign in to join this game. 00528Send Friend Request 00529Cancel Friend Request 00530Accept Friend Request 00531To: %s 00532From: %s 00533Subject: Friend Request 00534Invite Recieved 00535Invite Sent 00536Friend request recieved 00537No Action 00600Login failed! Please check your account details and try again. 00601Could not access the external network device. Please check all connections and reconnect. 00602The network cable is not connected. Please check your network cables and try again. 00603Connection to network lost. Please try again. 00604Connecting to network... 00605Sign In Error 00606New Account 00607Logging into account... 00608Login successful! 00609Logout failed! Please try again. 00610Warning! You are about to send this information over the network. Are you sure? 00611Downloading patch... 00612Patching... 00613Patch successful! 00614Patch failed! Please try again. 00615You have been disconnected from the server due to inactivity. 00616You have been disconnected from the server due to inactivity. Please login again! 00617You have been disconnected from the network due to inactivity. 00618You have been disconnected from the network due to inactivity. Please reconnect! 00619Logging out of account... 00620Logout successful! 00621Signing In... 00700MatchMaking... 00701No Games Found 00702An error occurred with matchmaking 00703Error Joining Session 00704An error occurred joining the session 00705Error Creating Session 00706An error occured creating the session 00707Searching For Games... 00708Joining Game... 00709Waiting for others 00710Error Matchmaking 00800Xbox Live 00801System Link 00900Free roam in the city, no rules, no restrictions; just explore and invent your own fun. 00901Be the first across the finish line to win. Be careful though, you are locked in your vehicle. Use ‘Respawn’ if you get wrecked or stuck. 00902Grab a bag of ‘Swag’ and get it to your ‘Home Base’ to score. Steal ‘Swag’ by ramming other players. You are locked in your vehicle: Use ‘Respawn’ if you get wrecked or stuck. 00903Free roam in the city, no rules, no restrictions; just explore and invent your own fun. 00904Race to the checkpoints and be first at the finish line to win. Shoot the other players to slow them and look out for extra weapons. 00905Kill the other players to score points. You start with some weapons but look out for extra ammunition. 00906Cops: ram or kill the Robbers to turn them into Cops. Robbers: Evade the Cops for as long as possible. Look out for extra weapons. Category:Files